Kiki Kangaroo
Kiki Kangaroo is a 15-year-old anthropomorphic female kangaroo who is Kane Kangaroo's younger sister and a cousin of the Kangaroo Brothers. She was born on November 4, 2004, in Wilcoxton. Her best friend is Reena Raccoon. Biography When she was 2, her father, Kelvin Kangaroo mysteriously left her and her mother, Kayla Kangaroo. When she was 4, she became obsessed with Barbie dolls and got 6 dolls of her own. When she was 8, she was interested in the outdoors and in the summer of 2012, she went camping at FelloWarson Ridge, where she was taught camping by Lilley Valida, and at the age of 10, she learned everything about archery by a girl named Monica Valentina. In January 2017, her older brother, Kane Kangaroo told her that her father was a really violent child abuser, which is the reason why Kane Kangaroo has become a bully. Personality She is a nice, quite delightful, and very amiable. She also has a really friendly personality, but she is also a very headstrong, quite willful, sometimes very stubborn girl. She is the opposite of her older brother, Kane Kangaroo, who is a bully on the outside but is also a big softie and very tenderhearted on the inside. She is also an artistic, very discerning, and pretty expressive. She is also a pretty independent and unconstrained girl. She has been known to be very determined and has seemed to be no-nonsensical. She is also a little rambunctious, but very restrained to calmness. She is also very compassionate, always generous, and very caring. She loves to go on sailboats and sail over the big blue ocean and has five toy sailboats. She also loves to do archery and is very good at it as she never misses a target. She loves to learn about history, especially the history of Australia and Wilcoxton. She also loves to go camping in the woods with her best friends, Reena Raccoon, and Mollie Ferret. She also loves to play hockey in the winter out on Lake Devilcow. She also loves to dress as a pirate. She loves to snuggle up with her toy stuffed dragons and likes everything that has to do with them. Bio *Full Name: Kiki Shirley Kangaroo Jr. *Nicknames: Kiky, SharpEye, Kangaroo Sailor, Hockey Animal, Ms. Nice Girl *Nationality: Australian-American *DOB: November 4, 2004 *Age: 15 *Grade: 8th *Weight: 80 lbs. *Height: 58.1 in. *Fur Color: Tan *Fur Texture: Silky *Hair Color: Yellow *Hair Length: Medium-Long *Hair Quality: Smooth, silky *Hairstyle: Down *Eye Color: Forest green *Hometown: Wilcoxton *Dream Jobs: Sailor, Archer, Camp Counselor, Hockey Player, Historian, Forest Ranger *Species: Kangaroo *Zodiac Sign: Scorpio *Traits: Cute, silly, sarcastic, headstrong, brave, friendly, resourceful, heartwarming, rambunctious, playful, polite, compassionate *Voice tone: Youthful, tomboyish *Voice: Grey DeLisle-Griffin *Catchphrase: "Bouncy Arrowheads!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Didgeridoo, Guitar, Clarinet, Harmonica, Bugle, Clapper, Ocarina, Saxophone, Trumpet, Accordion *Favorite Movies: Robin Hood, Brave, Avatar, Inside Out, The Hunger Games, The Goonies, How to Train Your Dragon, Two Girls and a Sailor, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, Swiss Family Robinson, Peter Pan, Pirates of the Caribbean, Mulan, Puff the Magic Dragon *Favorite TV Programs: Talespin, Popples, Camp Candy, Sailor Moon, American Dragon: Jake Long, Popeye, The Get Along Gang, The Adventures of Blinky Bill, Dragon Booster, Potatoes and Dragons, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Loud House, One Piece, Gravity Falls, Pocket Dragon Adventures, Jane and the Dragon, Blazing Dragons *Favorite TV Show Genres: Comedy, Cartoon, Kids, Classic, Sitcom, Action *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Apples, Blueberries, Abius, Peaches, Mangos, Grapes, Plums, Elderberries, Apricots, Cherries, Dragonfruit *Favorite Characters: Donald Duck, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Peter Pan, Katniss Everdeen, Lynn Loud, Mabel Pines, Robin Hood, Joy, The Powerpuff Girls, Spyro, Toothless, Sailor Moon, Mushu *Favorite Supernatural Beings/Creatures: Fairies, Dwarves, Gnomes, Unicorns, Dragons, Kappa *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Chocolate Chip, Chocolate, Blackberry, Mint, Mango, Superman, Cookie Dough, Napoleon, Butter Pecan (Most favorite) *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Rainy, Partly Cloudy, Windy *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, 4th of July, Halloween, Labor Day, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Camping, Tennis, Kite flying, Hiking, Rowing, Canoeing, rock skipping, Soccer, Taekwondo, Archery, Jogging, Sailing, Kayaking *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Jewelry Making, Crossword Puzzles, Knitting *Favorite Game Consoles: Game Boy, XBOX ONE, PSP, PlayStation 4, PS2, Qintex Amanda, GameCube *Favorite Places: The Beach, museums, parks, mountains, Camp Criteriood, Dave and Buster's, Six Flags *Favorite Video Games: Super Mario Land 2, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Atomic Punk, The Rescue of Princess Blobette, Fire Emblem, Bubble Bobble, Jak and Daxter, Skylanders, Spyro series *Favorite Insects: Crickets, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Dragonflies, Fireflies, Moths *Favorite Food: Pizza, French Fries, Sandwiches, Lasagna, Cauliflower Cheese, Stromboli, Hamburgers, Ravioli, Nachos, Cheesesteaks, Pancakes, Filet mignon, Fettuccine, Macaroni Casserole, Fried Chicken, Patty Melts, Omelets (Most favorite) *Favorite Desserts: Cheese pudding, Cheesecakes, Crème Caramel, Apple strudel, Cherry pie, Cronuts, Tortes, Cupcakes, Éclairs, Pecan pies, brownies *Favorite Snacks: Cookies, Croquettes, Caramel Corn, Crackers, Caramel candy, Toffees, Potato Chips, Pecans *Favorite Candy: Jelly Beans, lollipops, Chocolate Bars, Peanut brittle, Reese's Pieces, Bubblegum, Hershey's Kisses *Favorite Drinks: Hot Chocolate, fruit punch, Apple Cider, Lemonade, Eggnog, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Sunflowers, Roses, Orchids, Petunias, lavender, Poppies *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Ducks, Foxes, Kangaroos, Sugar Gliders, Opossums, Bears, Weasels, Minks, Lizards, Chinchillas, Mice, Squirrels, Snakes, Rabbits, Chipmunks, Whales, Birds, Dolphins, Sharks, Koalas, Ferrets *Favorite Vehicles: Planes, Barques, Helicopters, Schooners, Boats, Sailboats, Dinghies, Cutters, Sloops, Hovercrafts *Favorite Songs: I Heard it Through the Grapevine, Everybody Have Fun Tonight, Starman, Perfect Day, I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch), Baby Love, My Girl, Somebody to Love, Ballroom Blitz, Heat Wave *Favorite Music Genres: Folk, New Wave, Glam Rock, Motown Sound Appearance In her original design, she is a tan kangaroo who has yellow hair. She had light brown eyes and a black nose. She wore two yellow bracelets on both her left and right wrists, a light green shirt with a purple and brown sailboat in the front, and blue denim shorts. In Sophie the Otter's design, her hair is now scruffier. Her sailboat motif has more detail and includes a green K on it. Her bracelets are now colored red and blue instead of yellow and wear orange-yellow high-tops with red laces. Her shorts now include two pockets on both sides. She is in the style of The Get Along Gang. In her current design, Kiki has longer hair, and her eyes are now green. She still has tan fur, the green shirt with the sailboat motif which is now a purple Bermuda rig, and blue jeans. She also now wears a red bracelet on her right hand and a yellow bracelet on her left hand. KikiKangarooRedesign.png 61.png Trivia * She is allergic to strawberries and coconuts. * She sometimes dances in secret. * Her favorite vegetable, cauliflower, is also Amber Lion's favorite vegetable. * She privately cuddles with her stuffed puppy, Cootie, whenever she feels very crestfallen or angry. She also loves to have tea parties with it. * She had a twin sister named Nikki Kangaroo, who was killed in North Korea. * She also has a little box in her room full of pictures of her dad. * She was originally named Molly Kangaroo until she was renamed to Kiki to avoid confusion with Justinanddennis' Molly Kangaroo. * She loves eating éclairs because it's her favorite dessert. * She also now has a little crush on her rival from Camp FelloWarson, Zach Wallaby. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Kangaroos Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Friends of Reena